


鸣鸿

by llama_san



Category: Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 诸葛亮捡到一只喜鹊。
Relationships: Liu Bei | Liu Xuande/Zhuge Liang | Zhuge Kongming, 亮玄, 诸葛亮/刘备
Kudos: 3





	鸣鸿

**Author's Note:**

> 偏亮玄，但可以当作无差。

一

诸葛亮在阳台上捡到一只喜鹊。

喜鹊仰躺在地上，一动不动。诸葛亮小心翼翼地将它捧起来。虽然乍一看这只鸟跟一般的喜鹊没什么两样，凑近了端详，就能发现它脖子上有一圈金色的纹路。这样的品种，诸葛亮也未曾见到过。

他本以为这倒霉的小家伙已然凶多吉少，却感受到了它蓬松羽毛下身体的微微起伏。仔细检查了一番，并没有发现什么明显的伤处。

“孔明，早饭做好了——” 身后传来刘备的声音，“咦，你什么时候捡了只鸟？”

“方才在这边发现的。多半是误飞进阳台，想要飞出去的时候，撞在了窗户上。”

“啊，那还有救吗？”

“我检查了一下，好像没受什么严重的伤。先把它安置在阴暗的地方，看看情况好了。”

“阴暗的地方……对了，这里正好有个纸箱子。”

刘备小心地从诸葛亮手里接过喜鹊，轻轻放在纸箱里，舒了口气。

诸葛亮这才发现刘备穿着件兔子花案的围裙。那围裙是不久前他们在超市抽奖抽到的，穿在他身上倒意外地很合适。结合他安置小鸟的样子，让刘备本身就温和的气质显得更加的……贤惠。诸葛亮突然起了玩心。

“希望这小家伙能好起来。” 刘备道。

“嗯，我们先吃饭吧。”

这样说着，诸葛亮却径直走到刘备跟前，伸手揽住了他。

“孔明你这，大白天的……”

刘备被诸葛亮抱得有些不好意思，但也没有推开。

“玄德想什么呢，我只是帮你解围裙。”

诸葛亮一边在刘备耳边笑着揶揄道，一边轻巧地解开了他身后的带子。

刘备有些哑口无言，顺从地由诸葛亮将围裙从他脖子上取下来。高一些的年轻人看着年长的恋人微红的耳根，心中十分舒畅。

过了好一会儿，等诸葛亮已吃完了一个煎蛋、两个馒头，刘备才用他被恋爱冲昏的头脑想到，“不对啊，解围裙不能从后面解吗？”

二

宫殿中萦绕着草药的味道。迟暮的帝王躺在榻上，脸色似乎比上一次见到时更加苍白。

诸葛亮静静地跪坐在榻下，撺紧了衣袖。心中尽管有万分关切，仍然克制着未有动作。

“陛下，臣上回说起的事——”

“孔明，到我身边来。”

“陛下？”诸葛亮收拾了心绪，刚想谈起公务，却听榻上人唤他。

“坐到我身边来。”

刘备又重复了一次。他的声音依旧温和有力，叫人心头发烫。

于是诸葛亮不再拘谨，起身来到刘备床前，坐在榻边。

这样靠近看才发现，刘备的白发更多了。诸葛亮忍不住用手抚开了刘备额前的一缕乱发。

“孔明这些日子也没休息好吧，” 自己眼睛下的乌青没能瞒住他的主公，“你也别太累了。”

刘备伸手握住了诸葛亮的手，他冰凉的皮肤触到了自家丞相的温暖，竟一时有些贪恋。

“亮本当为陛下尽力的。” 诸葛亮似是察觉到刘备的心思，捏了捏对方的手。

“这次唤你过来，是想赠你一件东西。” 刘备有些不舍地将手抽出来，指向一旁的剑架。

诸葛亮转头一看，见剑架上摆的不是别的，正是刘备所佩的雌雄双股剑。

“陛下这是何意？”

“这双股剑乃是我与二弟三弟结拜时打造的，随我南征北战多年，仍是锋利无比。如今竟要随我入土，岂不可惜？我想将其中的雄剑赠予孔明，让它助你成就大事。”

“这，亮岂敢承受——”

“孔明不必推辞，我只与你说肺腑之言。望你带着这把剑，便能时时想起我……”

诸葛亮看着刘备的眼睛，几欲落下泪来。刘备的情意是这样坦荡，自己又何尝不知，乃至谈及逾矩都成了一种轻薄的伤害。

“好，我不会辜负主公的心意。”

此时的诸葛亮似乎将君臣之礼全然抛在脑后了。他小心地将刘备扶起身，让他的主公靠在自己的怀里。那人清瘦的身体似是下一秒就要消失不见，两人之间能够如此亲密的场合还有多少呢？诸葛亮的眼眶有些湿润了。

刘备回抱住了诸葛亮，安慰般地抚了抚他的后背。待他感觉到肩头的湿意时，刘备有些无奈地在心中苦笑：到底是比自己小了二十岁的年轻人，现在还是这样爱哭。

三

两人吃完了早餐，忽然听见纸箱里传来了动静，不禁相视一笑。

诸葛亮走过去掀开了纸箱的盖子，见那只喜鹊已经恢复了意识，睁着乌黑的大眼睛，在箱子里扑腾个不停。

“看来这小家伙精神的很，我们给它喂点水吧。”

“好啊。” 刘备从厨房里拿了一个小碟子，盛上清水。

当刘备将碟子放在桌上的时候，喜鹊几乎立刻就扑了过来。倒不是扑向碟子里的水，而是停在了刘备的手腕上。这鸟儿仿佛当刘备是老朋友似的，在他的手臂上亲昵地蹭了好几下，才跳回了桌面。

“看不出来啊，玄德，你还挺招小动物喜欢。”

诸葛亮觉得十分有趣，毕竟平时他才是比较受猫猫狗狗欢迎的那一位。

“总觉得我与它有些缘分。”

“这小鸟似乎没有受什么伤，一会儿就将它放生吧。”

喜鹊并不怕生，也挺乖巧。待它喝饱了水，诸葛亮毫不费力地将它捧了起来。为了确保鸟儿的安全，两人来到楼下的院子里，准备让它回归大自然。

诸葛亮轻轻将喜鹊朝空中抛去，小鸟从善如流地飞向天空，展翅徘徊了几圈。

两人刚想离去，却见鸟儿回转了方向，再次朝他们飞来。诸葛亮试探性地伸出手，喜鹊便稳稳地停在他手上，抖了抖尾羽，似是理所当然地把他的掌心当成了栖息地。

“玄德，这小家伙像是想在我们家做窝。”

刘备来到诸葛亮身旁，喜鹊又径直跳上了他的肩膀。

“它是真的很喜欢你啊。” 诸葛亮笑道，“我都有些吃醋了。”

“孔明是吃我的醋，还是吃这小鸟的醋？” 刘备不自知地引火上身。

“你说呢？” 诸葛亮目光灼灼地看着刘备。

即使已经是相处时间不短的恋人，刘备对诸葛亮炽热的视线仍然有些不适应。这个年轻人总是这样坦诚地将自己的感情展现在他面前。

愣了愣神，刘备故作自然地避开了诸葛亮的目光，“孔明的心思，我再明白不过。”

诸葛亮心中暗笑，轻轻揽住了刘备的腰。年长的人并未挣脱，便是默许了。

肩头的喜鹊似是察觉到这愈发暧昧的氛围，不满地叫了两声，又飞向远处。

四 

入夏的五丈原，天气格外令人焦躁。白日里炎热难忍，夜晚却又凉意入骨。在此地已驻扎了百日，战况依旧僵持不下。

诸葛亮是知道自己的身体的。前些日子大病一场，他已经做好了准备，尽早将朝中的大小事务安排妥善。昨天下了场大雨，他的病倒好了一点，今日有些许力气来到营帐外散步。

空气中弥漫着湿润的水汽。诸葛亮深吸了一口气，雨后泥土的味道让他心安，就连胸口的生疼也可以忽略。

他的腰间挂着刘备的剑。最近，他佩那把剑的次数越来越多了。

魏延与刘备经历过沙场，即使换了剑鞘，也是认得那把剑的。素来在战术上敢与诸葛亮唱反调的魏延，第一次见他带那把剑的时候，却什么也没说，只是深深望了他一眼。待商议完正事离去时，魏延叹了口气，留下一句：“丞相保重，切勿操劳过度。”

姜维不认得刘备的剑。他曾饶有兴致地问诸葛亮那把剑的来历，“这剑柄上有金丝环绕，似是工艺不凡。不知丞相是在何处打造的？”

诸葛亮抚扇笑了笑，“伯约果然好眼光。此剑乃是我一故人之剑，如今故人已仙去，我代为保管罢了。”

姜维虽仍有好奇，却也看出了诸葛亮不想再多谈此事。这之后他一直在想，丞相的这位故人，究竟是何等人物，让丞相牵挂至此。

诸葛亮踱着步，听着不远处士兵们的操练声，心中想起了许多过往，与刘备一起的过往。被曹操南下追击时的命悬一线，立足荆州时的扬眉吐气，相聚成都时久别重逢的喜悦，东征伐吴前的争执与无奈。那些与刘备相隔一方只有书信以寄思念的日子，还有那些与刘备肌肤相亲温柔缠绵的夜晚。

种种过往在诸葛亮的脑海中浮现，如柳絮般飞逝，最终定格在一个夏夜。这是诸葛亮与刘备抵足而眠的无数夜晚中的一个。热风裹着蝉鸣吹入窗内，两人挤在一道难免都起了薄汗。诸葛亮拾起身旁的羽扇为自己与刘备扇风祛暑，刘备便笑道孔明的扇子这时候总算是用在了正途。虽然屋里闷热，两人却没有分开的意思。刘备开始讲起自己儿时与母亲一起编织草席的故事，又说道若是现在两人睡在他编的草席上，定是再热的天也会凉爽无比。诸葛亮静静地听他说话，眼中尽是好奇，这位年近知天命的将军为何有时是这样的率真可爱。刘备见诸葛亮望着他，讪笑道，“孔明是否又要怪我无远志了？” 诸葛亮一时忍不住笑意，“我现在与主公同榻而卧、衣冠不整，如何有底气数落主公呢。” 不知不觉中，两人的手又握到了一处。诸葛亮感受着刘备手心因握剑而生的厚茧，逐渐在身边人轻柔的声音中坠入梦乡……

士兵们的震声一喊将诸葛亮拉回了现实。也许真的是大限将至，自己最近越发容易神游了。诸葛亮下意识地握了握腰间的剑柄。他突然起意，将剑拔出想要端详。或许是幻觉，或许是异象，可他分明看到，那把伴了他十余载的剑，寄托着他思念的剑，竟变为一道耀眼的光，进而化作一只金色的鹊鸟，飞向了天空。

五 

诸葛亮做了一个梦。他面前是一片火光冲天，赤红的火焰冒着黑烟让他不知往何处落脚。耳边传来慌乱的叫喊声、兵器的碰撞声，然而大火中所有人的面目都无从分辨。诸葛亮试着往前走了几步，忽然眼前出现了一个背影。那个人支撑不住跪倒在地，又狠狠往地上砸了一拳，似是懊恼之极。诸葛亮觉得那个背影熟悉的很，心里突然泛上一阵无由来的悲伤。他想要走上前去询问，刚迈了一步，却见那身影离自己越来越远。不一会儿，耳畔的冲杀呐喊声也逐渐远去，红色的火光被迷雾所笼罩 ……

“玄德！”

诸葛亮猛地惊醒了。本想睡个午觉，却做了这么个怪梦。他抹去额上的一层薄汗，舒展手臂伸了个懒腰。待回过神来的时候，诸葛亮才发现办公桌上多出了一只本不该在这里的生物，正是那只脖子上有金丝的喜鹊。

喜鹊像是专门等着诸葛亮醒来一般，在他手指上轻轻啄了啄，仿佛交代完了什么事，又从一旁的窗子飞走了。诸葛亮感受着从窗口吹进的凉风有些发愣。

因为那个梦，整个下午诸葛亮都有些心神不宁的。那喜鹊又是来提醒他什么的呢？他突然想起刘备与那鸟儿亲近的模样。

听见车窗被敲，诸葛亮转头一看，只见刘备正笑吟吟地在车外看着他。见到和平常并无二致的刘备，诸葛亮心中松了口气。

“孔明今天怎么有空来接我？” 坐进副驾驶位的刘备好奇地问道。

“正好工作不忙。” 诸葛亮低头笑了笑，他不想让刘备知道自己毫无缘由的担心。

“这倒是奇事，” 毕竟诸葛亮的工作狂属性是两人皆知的，“不过，我早上开过来的车怎么办？” 刘备不解。

“这……我明早再送你上班就是了。” 诸葛亮望向刘备，“只是今天突然想早点见到你。”

这时诸葛亮才发现刘备的右手上竟缠了一圈纱布。

“你的手怎么了？”

“哦，这个呀，” 刘备抬起那只裹了纱布的手，“没什么事儿。我中午去水果店的时候，正巧碰见店老板和客人吵架，看着他们要动手，我就去劝了几句，不小心被旁边的水果刀划了个口子。”

“那怎么不和我说？” 诸葛亮又是心疼，又是庆幸刘备并无大碍。莫非那喜鹊是来告诉他这件事的？

“嗨，这点小伤不碍事。说起来那两个人见我受伤，倒也不好意思再吵。这也算是歪打正着，好事一件啦。”

“玄德你虽然比我大，有时候心思倒像小说里那些路见不平，拔刀相助的侠客似的。” 诸葛亮将刘备受伤的手捧在自己的手里，“不过，我就是喜欢你这点。”

刘备虽不怕刀划，被诸葛亮这样的直球袭击，却时常有些不知所措。

“抱歉让孔明担心了。” 他终于迎上诸葛亮的目光，将另一只手覆上恋人的双手。

回到家中，诸葛亮不意外地看到他们的喜鹊老朋友正在窗台上等着。而让他意外的是，它还带来了另一只喜鹊。第二只喜鹊的脖子上同样有金色的纹路环绕，却比他们相熟的那只稍小一些，全身的羽毛也略微暗淡。想必两只喜鹊是一公一母。

见到二人归来，喜鹊们迎了上去，一只停在刘备的左肩，一只停在刘备的右肩。这场面让诸葛亮忍俊不禁。两只喜鹊都热情地蹭了蹭刘备的脸，然后不约而同地展翅，从窗口飞向天空，不一会儿就已远去不见。

“我有种感觉，似乎这会是我们最后一次见到它们了。” 刘备喃喃道。

“也许，它们是向你来道别的。” 诸葛亮心中涌起一些无法言说、仿佛不属于自己的情绪，“总觉得有些伤感。”

千百年前，在另一个时空中，是否也有一个人看飞鸟远去，对着夕照黄昏而无可奈何呢？

“鱼入大海，鸟上青霄，这本是寻常的事。” 刘备拍了拍诸葛亮的肩，笑着望他，“何况，还有我在孔明身边呢。”

“没错，有玄德在我身边，我又有什么不满足。” 诸葛亮收拾起心绪，莫名而来的忧思又匆匆而去了。

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感由来是《洞冥记》里刘彻的故事：
> 
> 帝解鸣鸿之刀，以赐朔。刀长三尺，朔曰：“此刀黄帝采首山之金铸之，雄已飞去，雌者犹存。” 帝临崩，举刀以示朔，恐人得此刀，欲销之。刀于手中化为鹊，赤色，飞去云中。


End file.
